


The New Year After

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Jason wakes up after a New Year's Eve party and finds Kori in his home and questions her about the night before.
Relationships: Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Starfire/Red Hood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The New Year After

**Author's Note:**

> Another couple I get some requests for. Enjoy

“God, now I remember why I don't drink” The apartment or rather safe house as it was used as was filled with the semi-hung over voice of Jason Todd. He didn't drink often. The reason for the exception is that last night was New Years Eve and he, in a moment of stupidity on his part, let himself be goaded by Roy and Dick into drinking a little.

To be fair, he didn't drink a whole lot, but due to not being used to it, the alcohol hit him a lot easier. Still he did avoid getting totally plastered. Even then, he was still a little out of it.

Jason's thoughts interrupted by the sound of his phone, the sound of which didn't sit well with his current condition.

“Hello”.

“Hey Jaybird, how ya doing”? It was the voice of Roy Harper, one half of the people that got him in this condition.

“What the hell do you want, Roy”? Jason was in no mood right now for Roy. After all, he wasn't the one drinking, which wasn't fair considering he was into sobriety. It made Jason wonder why we would goad him into drinking in the first place. Though that might have been Dick's doing.

“I see that your in the best mood” Roy was amused more than he should “I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“I couldn't have been that bad”.

“Nah, you weren't” Roy explained “But you had some wild to you” Now that got Jason attention.

“Oh joy” Jason sighed “Can't be as good as the dream I had though”.

“Oh”?

“Yeah, it was a good one” Jason, it must be said, never really much in the way of good dreams. So when he has a good one, it was an event to him “Yeah, I was at the party and I was talking to Kori. We eventually came back here and well...you know”.

Roy let out an amused laugh “That right? Well first, you can say sex; Lian isn't here. Second details”!

“Roy, I am not telling you about my sex dreams” Jason said, annoyed at the older man's immaturity “Besides, you should worry about your own love life or should I say, lack their of”.

“What are you getting at”? Roy sounded insulted. Not to say he wasn't used to it.

“I saw you chatting up Donna” Jason explained “Not that I don't blame you trying to get back with her, but you need to step it up. Otherwise I may make my move”,

“You wouldn't dare”?! Roy grumbled.

“Oh but I would” Jason said in a snarky voice “I've had a thing for her for a while and if you ain't taking a chance, I will”.

“Wait, what am I worried about. You'll have your hands full already” Roy's words in the last sentence oozed with a mischievous tone. Jason wondered what Roy was talking about as he entered the kitchen and saw a shocking sight: Kori in his kitchen, making eggs and sausage and wearing his shirt.

“I'll call you back Roy” Jason said as he shut the phone off, the faint sound of Roy saying “I'll bet you will”. 

Jason walked over to Kori, the alien princess not noticing his presence “Kori, what are you doing here”? Kori quickly turned towards Jason, only registering slight shock at being disturbed suddenly. 

“Oh morning Jason”. Given her tone, Kori was a morning person, which should come to no one's surprise if they knew her.

Jason stood there in a mixture of shock and awe. Shock that she was here and awe that the woman was standing in his shirt and Jason presumed, not wearing underwear. Then again, underwear was probably a foreign concept to her.

After processing for a moment, Jason asked the obvious question “Kori, what are you doing here”? 

“What do you mean? Do you not remember last night”? Kori had a mixture of confusion and sadness. Jason was quick to answer “I do, but I thought that was a dream”!

“No it wasn't. Do you usually dream of me”? Kori's mood obviously changed to one of playfulness. Jason needed to answer in the way that didn't embarrass him.

“Well no. Not to say I wouldn't like that, but I usually have less pleasant dreams”. Jason clearly failed, sounding like a teenager asking his crush to prom.

“I understand. I have seen you sleep and you are usually restless”. 

“Though” Kori continued “You were rather calm last night. I have been told I have that effect afterwards.”

“It could have been the alcohol” Jason said. 

“I would my view better” God, Kori's playfulness was intoxicating. No wonder Dick and half a dozen other guys wanted her. 

Kori returned to the breakfast she was make or rather was finished with and placed them on the plates. The meal was quite as Jason was processing this. Kori was also unusually quite. She may have sensed that Jason was figuring things out. Jason didn't ask.

After finishing, Jason finally spoke “So what exactly happened last night”? Kori looked up at Jason, flashing her playful smile that she was always known for “Well, Roy and Dick got you a little intoxicated and you randomly asked me to be your New Year's kiss. I was a little worried as I had no idea how drunk you were. Thankfully you weren't that bad”.

“Anyway” Kori went on “I agreed. We waited until midnight, spending the time eating food and drinking soda, mostly to get rid of the sting of alcohol in your system. Then midnight came and a kiss, which went farther than either of us were planning and went into making out.”

“And what did everyone else think of that sight”? Jason asked

“Well, a few people hooted and hollered. Roy was the most vocal. Dick was in panic mood and wanted to stop it and Barbara asked why he wanted it stopped”. The last part Jason found amusing “And how did that one go”?

“Mostly asking why it's his business who his ex makes out with, all the while give him a stare that I have only seen in the great beasts of Tameran”. Jason couldn't help but laugh his guts out at that. He only wished he could have seen it “I am assuming that we went back here afterwards and did some private celebrating”? Kori nodded.

All that was left was what to do now. The two went to the living room as Jason turned the TV on “Looks like the parade isn't on yet. Not a big fan, but it gives me something to in the morning. Most stuff is closed on New Year's Day”.

“Well” Kori said, a hint of mischief in her voice “There is something we could do”.

Before Jason could ask, he found himself pushed onto the couch. Kori leaping on top of him and began making out with him. Now last night was coming back to him. He was also right as he found out moving his land down Kori's back: She was indeed not wearing underwear.


End file.
